


Miracle

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Now rated for violence, Tissues may be needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: A Magnus portals into the loft looking for Max to save his Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know I said that Max 'visiting'  **Soulmates**  was next, but I woke up this morning, with this fanfic rattling around in my brain and I needed to work on it pronto.

We'll talk later.

For now, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is sitting at the kitchen table. He just got back from dropping off a potion in East New York, now he is relaxing with a cup of tea and the crossword puzzle.

A portal opens by the front door, and he sees himself step into the loft. He smiles at his visitor, "Afternoon."

AU!Magnus is dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. He rubs his thumb across his fingers as he looks around the loft, "Hi, is Max here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Magnus shakes his head, "No, he's still in class." Magnus glances at his phone, "He should be home in fifteen minutes or so."

"Is it okay, if I wait for him?"

Magnus smiles, "Of course." He gestures to the bar, "Drink?"

AU!Magnus shakes his head.

Magnus smiles, "Coffee?"

"Okay."

Magnus points to the Keurig machine, "Help yourself."

"Thanks." AU!Magnus walks over and fills a mug with coffee. Holding the mug in both hands he walks over to the sofa and sits down.

Magnus goes back to the puzzle, every now and then glancing at his visitor.

AU!Magnus stares into his and Alec's bedroom as he slowly sips his coffee. Magnus watches as tears suddenly start rolling down his double's face and his hands start to tremble. AU!Magnus puts the mug on the coffee table and wipes his eyes.

Magnus quickly gets up and walks over to the sofa, he's getting a bad feeling.

AU!Magnus looks at him as he sits down. Tears continue to run down his face, "He's dying. I tried everything I could think of. Catarina has done everything that she can. I thought I would be okay with letting him go, but I can't. I need him. The thought of living one day without him, let alone years without him, makes me sick to my stomach."

Magnus holds his hands tight, "Okay. Max will be here soon. He will help."

"I knew there were other worlds out there and I thought that one of them could have answers. I saw Max jumping from world to world and I hope he can save my Alexander."

"He will. I promise you. He will."

"Thank you."

Magnus squeezes his hands, "Don't thank us yet." Unconsciously he closes his eyes and relaxes as the love rune tells him that  _his_  Alexander is safe in his office.

A portal opens and Max walks into the loft with a smile. But one glance at two Poppas sitting on the sofa has him running to his room without a word. He drops his bookbag on his bed and grabs his laptop. He hits the power button as he walks quickly back into the kitchen. He sets the laptop on the table and walks over to the coffee table.

He pushes the mug out of the way and sits down. He doesn't recognize this AU!Magnus. He takes one of AU!Magnus' hands in his, "I'll fix this."

AU!Magnus gives him a weak smile, "Thank you."

Max nods as he stands and walks over to his laptop. He starts typing, "Okay, tell me a bit about your world, so I can figure out which one it is."

AU!Magnus glances at Magnus, who gives him an encouraging smile, "I guess it's like this one. There are ShadowHunters and DownWorlders."

Max nods, "How long have you and Alec been together?"

AU!Magnus swallows as he glances at the master bedroom. He wipes away tears, "We've been married fifty-five years."

Max stops typing and looks at him, "Wow." He returns his attention to his laptop. After a few minutes, Max taps a finger on the keyboard, "Okay, according to this, there is nothing wrong in your world."

AU!Magnus sobs, "He's dying, how can that not be considered 'wrong'?" He puts his head in his hands and bends over as if in pain.

Magnus puts an arm around his shoulders, "Max, check again."

Max nods as his fingers fly over the keyboard. He glares at the screen, "There is something fishy going on here. According to the timeline, Alec is fine. Which is probably why I haven't seen anything sooner."

"Are you sure you are looking at the right world?"

Max nods, "Magnus and Alec have been married fifty-five years. No children. Magnus gave up the title of High Warlock twenty years ago and Alec stepped down as Head at the same time. They retired to spend time travelling."

AU!Magnus nods, "That's us. Alec got sick early this year."

Max narrows his eyes, "Not according to the timeline. Right now, you are in Florida."

AU!Magnus sobs, "I left my angel dying  _here_  with Catarina."

Max stands up, "This is fucked up." He closes the laptop as Magnus and AU!Magnus stand, "Take us to your world."

AU!Magnus wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Okay."

Magnus sends Alec a quick text telling him that he and Max are going out. Alec responds with 'Have fun'.

AU!Magnus opens a portal. Max, with his phone in his pocket and the laptop in his hand, walks through with his father and AU!Magnus.

They walk into the loft. Max nods as he powers on the laptop and sets it on the kitchen table. AU!Catarina walks out his AU!fathers' bedroom and gives him a slight smile, "You must be Max?"

Max nods as he walks into the bedroom. The drapes are closed partway. He sees AU!Alec laying on the bed. He assumes it is Alec, since the man on the bed can't weigh more than a hundred pounds, and barely resembles his badass ShadowHunter father. What little hair he has left on his head is pure white. The deflect/block rune on his neck has faded to a dull gray. The wedding rune and all the visible runes on his arms are also gray. If it weren't for the runes, Max would never know that this feeble old man was Alexander Lightwood.

Max stares at him as tears run down his face. Magnus gently squeezes his arm, "Max, come on."

Max nods, "I gotta fix him, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "You will." They leave the bedroom. Max goes over to his laptop, sits and starts typing.

AU!Catarina weakly smiles at Magnus, "Hi."

He hugs her, "Hi."

AU!Magnus walks into his bedroom without a word. Catarina shakes her head, "He won't survive Alec dying."

"Alec isn't dying."

"I hope you are right."

Magnus nods, "Max will figure this out. Go home, get some rest."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek, opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Max glares at the screen, "Damn it, the timeline is still giving me bullshit." He stands and walks into the bedroom. Magnus follows him.

AU!Magnus is sitting by AU!Alec's side. He glances up, "So?"

Max shakes his head, "Florida."

Tears run down AU!Magnus' face, "We haven't been there in over a year."

"Magnus?"

AU!Magnus gently kisses his husband's lips, "Shh, I'm here." He looks at Max and Magnus through tear filled eyes, "He lost his sight and can barely hear. But he can still sense when I'm near."

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he and Max glance at each other, "He can sense you?"

AU!Magnus nods, "Since we first met. We know each other is around before we see each other."

Magnus glances at AU!Alec's neck, "Was he ever close to death?"

AU!Magnus nods, "A number of times I thought I lost him, but I prayed and begged to Mistress Destiny and he came back to me."

Max asks, "Love rune?"

"What?"

Magnus nods, "My Alec and I also can sense each other. After we met, a love rune appeared on the side of his neck, when he almost died."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "As you can see, he never got one here."

"May I?"

AU!Magnus nods as he gets off the bed. Magnus walks over and passes a hand over AU!Alec. His eyes narrow as he says in a cold voice, "I feel the power of three, no four warlocks."

Max's eyes go cold, "Is that why the rune hasn't appeared?"

Magnus nods, "It's possible. But it's too powerful a block for me to break."

Max smiles, "Then let's get somebody who can."

Magnus smiles, "Good thinking, Max."

Max takes out his phone, "Just got to make some adjustments so that we can return here. Okay. Be right back." He walks out the bedroom, opens a portal and leaves the loft.

"Magnus?"

AU!Magnus sits by his husband side and gently kisses him, "I'm still here."

Magnus squeezes his shoulder, "And we will make sure that he stays right here with you."

"Thank you."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long time ago, I had the idea for a world with a dying Alec in it, but I got distracted by other worlds. Guess it wasn't time yet, but now it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns with help.

Can you guess who Max went to get?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal opens in the living room, Max has returned. Mikey is holding his hand and looking around with wide eyes.

Magnus smiles as Mikey runs over to him, "Hello, Not Poppa."

Magnus picks him up, "Hello, Mikey." He kisses the toddler's head, "Did Max tell you why you are here?"

Mikey nods, a serious look in his purple eyes, "Other Daddy is sick."

"Right, Mikey."

AU!Magnus walks over, "Who's this little guy?"

"He's our son from another world."

"Oh, my Alec and I never talked about children. And now.." He blinks as tears threaten again.

Magnus squeezes his arm, "Mikey may be only five, but he is very powerful." He gently puts Mikey on the bed.

Mikey crawls over to AU!Alec's side and passes a hand over his neck. Mikey nods and snaps his fingers. Red flames come to his fingertips, he claps his hands and places both of them on AU!Alec's neck. His eyes blaze purple as he concentrates.

AU!Magnus stands by Magnus and holds his arm. Magnus covers his hand as Max goes to his other side and holds his other hand.

Mikey takes his hands off AU!Alec's neck and sits on the bed. Two seconds later, something slowly burns on the right side of AU!Alec's neck. The love rune takes shape then goes black.

Mikey giggles as Magnus smiles, "Good job, Mikey."

Max nods, "Magnus has to put magic in it. Then Alec has to die for it to bring him back."

AU!Magnus looks from one to the other, "Die? He has to die?"

Magnus squeezes his hand, "Only for a little while."

AU!Magnus closes his eyes as Mikey shakes his head, "Other Daddy is not dying." Mikey climbs off the bed. He tugs on AU!Magnus' pant leg, "Other Daddy is not dying." He walks around the bed and holds AU!Alec's pointer and middle fingers in his tiny hand, "Other Daddy is not dying." He looks at AU!Magnus.

When AU!Magnus doesn't move, Mikey walks back over and grabs his hand. He pulls AU!Magnus closer to the bed and holds his pointer and middle fingers in his left hand as he reaches for AU!Alec's fingers with his right. With a nod, he closes his eyes, "Other Daddy is not dying." Power begins to radiate from his hands.

AU!Magnus gasps as he loses control of his glamour and his cat eyes flare.

Magnus and Max hold hands as they watch AU!Alec's body start to shake violently. The love rune begins to glow blue. Then the deflect/block rune and his wedding rune glow blue. They watch as all of his runes start to glow. His body starts to gain weight and muscle mass. His face fills out. His hair slowly grows back as white, then goes black.

AU!Magnus has tears running down his face as he watches his husband grow younger before his eyes.

AU!Alec's runes stop glowing blue and go black. 

Mikey opens his eyes and nods. He lets go of both men's hands and slowly walks over to Magnus, "I'm tired, Not Poppa."

Magnus gently picks him, "I would think so." Mikey rests his head on Magnus' shoulder and closes his eyes, "You did good, Mikey." He kisses the toddler's head.

Max nods and kisses Mikey's cheek, "Awesome job."

AU!Magnus regains control of his glamour as he looks from them to his husband, "That's it?"

AU!Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks at his husband, "Magnus?"

AU!Magnus quickly runs to his side and sits on the bed. He pulls AU!Alec into his arms and holds him as tears run down his face.

"Magnus?"

AU!Magnus holds his husband's face in his hands and kisses him, "For right now, less talking, more holding." He wraps his arms around AU!Alec again.

"But?"

AU!Magnus kisses him, "Shh."

Max giggles as he and his father smile. Mikey looks around. Magnus kisses his forehead, "Go back to sleep."

Mikey nods, "Okay, Not Poppa." He rests his head back on Magnus' shoulder and closes his eyes.

AU!Magnus kisses his husband, "I love you, so much."

"So it's okay to talk now?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "I guess so."

"What happened?"

AU!Magnus smiles at Max, Magnus and Mikey, then kisses AU!Alec, "A miracle."

AU!Alec wipes the tears from his husband's face, "I've been de-aged?"

"I'm not sure." He looks at Magnus.

Magnus shrugs, "I can't say for sure. It's best that Catarina check him out."

AU!Magnus nods, "Of course. Tomorrow, she needs her rest."

"As does a young warlock that I know."

Max nods, "I should take Mikey home."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, let me. You stay and find out who is responsible for this."

Max sniffs, "The usual suspects, Poppa."

"True, then they need to be found and taken care of."

"Okay." Max takes his phone out and hands it to Magnus, "Hit 'location' and it will bring you back here". Magnus nods and Max walks out the bedroom.

AU!Magnus stands and walks over to Magnus. He gently kisses the top of Mikey's head, "Thank you."

Mikey opens his eyes and gives him a sleepy smile, "You're welcome, Other Poppa." He snuggles close to Magnus and goes back to sleep.

Magnus smiles, "Let me take him home, then I'll return."

AU!Magnus nods, "So much power in so small a warlock."

"Indeed." He opens a portal and leaves the bedroom.

AU!Magnus watches as AU!Alec gets out the bed and stretches. He walks over and holds him, "I feel like I've been given a second chance to live."

AU!Alec gives him a shy smile, "I'm starving."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Then, it's my husbandly duty to feed you." They kiss.

"I thought you were going to feed me."

"Yes, but it has been so long since I've been in your arms, that I just want to enjoy that for a little while longer."

AU!Alec smiles, "Okay, I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt." He puts his arms around AU!Magnus' waist and pulls him close.

AU!Magnus rests his forehead against his husband's and closes his eyes.

-tbc-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it?

Now that I got this out of my head, I can get started with Max's adventure through  _ **Soulmates**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus brings Mikey back to his world.

I'm going to work on both fanfics at the same time and hope I don't post new chapters to the wrong fanfic. :p

Of all the new characters I have created, I think Mikey is my favorite. Young and older version. I'm sure a few of you would agree. :D

Magnus brings an exhausted Mikey home and the Magnuses talk.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks out the portal into the living room. He looks down at Mikey sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiles at Magnus2, "He wiped himself out."

Magnus2 nods, "He's young, a little sleep, a little food and he will be good as new."

"I'm going to put him in bed."

"Okay, martini?"

"Yes please." Magnus carries Mikey into the bedroom to the left of the master bedroom.

Magnus2 chuckles as he walks over to the bar.

Magnus carefully lays Mikey in the bed and covers him up. He gently kisses Mikey's head and walks out. Magnus2 hands him a glass with a smile, "That's Maxine's room."

Magnus takes the glass, "Oh. I'm sorry. Should I move him?"

Magnus2 laughs, "Of course not. It's not the first time he slept there and I'm sure it won't be the last." They walk over to the sofa and sit down, "How's Alec?"

Magnus sips his martini, "He's cured. Did Max tell you what was going on?"

"No. He just said that world's Alec was dying and he needed a powerful warlock like Mikey to break something. I stopped listening after 'Alec dying'." He sips his martini.

Magnus nods, "Yes, when Magnus showed up in my living room, asking for Max, I knew it had to do with Alec. He kept looking at our bedroom, then he started crying and I rushed over to him. I've seen that look on my face enough times to know what put it there."

"So Mikey was able to break whatever needed to be broken?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, he did. It took four warlocks to hide the love rune and one Mikey to break it free."

"Wow. So he was dying from an injury?"

Magnus finishes his martini and refills it with a flick of his hand, "More like old age."

"Old age?" Magnus2 finishes his martini in one gulp and sets the glass on the coffee table, "How old is he?"

"By my calculations, around eighty and he looked every year of it. Or he did, until your little boy fixed him."

Magnus2 flicks his hand and refills his glass. He whispers, "Who killed him?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Nobody, Mikey is one powerful warlock."

"I don't understand."

"After Mikey broke the spell and the love rune appeared, Max mentioned that Magnus had to empower it with magic, then Alec had to die. Truthfully I didn't know how we were going to decide who was going to do it. He was so weak, that it wouldn't have taken much to end his life. No way would I allow Max to do it. So it was going to be either one of us and..."

Magnus2 squeezes his arm, "Mikey?"

Magnus nods as he wipes tears from his eyes, "Yes, Mikey wasn't having any of it. He kept repeating, " _Other Daddy is not dying_ ". He grabbed Magnus' hand and Alec's and that was it. He empowered the love rune with Magnus' magic and Alec got younger right before our eyes."

Magnus2 smiles, "Other Daddy?"

Magnus laughs, "Well, my Alec is Not Daddy, so he needed something to call him. Your Mikey is quick on his feet."

"That he is." He glances at Maxine's bedroom, "Other than magic depletion, he's okay?"

Magnus nods, "Poor guy, barely made it over to me. He's been asleep since."

"No wonder Emil saw him as a serious threat to ShadowHunters. Can you imagine Mikey walking into an Institute and being more powerful than the wards that protect it."

Magnus nods, "Mistress Destiny knew what she was doing, when she had Emil cross paths with your Alec."

"I read his journal, he was told about a ShadowHunter using that subway on a regular basis. He saw an easy target, little did he know that the Mistress was setting him up."

Magnus laughs, "Most ShadowHunters would rather die than be saved by a warlock child."

Magnus2 smiles, "But we both know Alexander Lightwood, is not most ShadowHunters."

"No he isn't. A toast to Emil being an idiot."

"Indeed." They click glasses and drink.

Mikey walks in rubbing his eyes. He walks over to Magnus2, "Hi Poppa."

Magnus2 picks him up and sets him on his lap, "Hello, raspberry. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, Poppa."

"Pasta?"

Mikey giggles, "Yummy." He kisses Magnus2's cheek and reaches for Magnus, who laughs and brings him over to his lap, "Not Poppa, is Other Daddy okay?"

Magnus kisses his head, "Yes he is. Thanks to you."

Mikey giggles, "Awesome."

Magnus2 stands and walks into the kitchen, "One plate of pasta, coming right up."

Mikey giggles as he slides off Magnus' lap and runs into the kitchen. He pulls out a chair and sits at the table.

Magnus laughs as he stands, "I should be getting back."

Magnus2 nods, "If you need any more help, let us know." Mikey nods.

"I think Max, and the two of us can handle four rogue warlocks."

"Are we assuming the same ones that have been a pain in OUR asses?"

"Yes. Max was looking into it when I left. I assume Lamar and Zachary are tops on the list."

Magnus2 nods, "And is it easy to assume that the same ShadowHunters are shady?"

Magnus groans, "I didn't even think about that. But yes I would assume that as well."

"If you need  _any_  help, I'm here."

"I will keep that in mind." He takes out Max's phone and hits 'location'. A portal opens. He smiles at Magnus2 and Mikey, "Goodbye for now." They wave as he walks through the portal.

Magnus2 puts a plate of pasta on the table. Mikey kisses his cheek, "Thank you, Poppa." He starts eating.

Magnus2 kisses the top of his son's head, "You're welcome, Mikey."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't help myself from foreshadowing for  **Revenge**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!Malec's backstory. A couple of visitors. And the warlocks responsible.

I was stuck on this AU Malec's backstory. Then an idea popped into my head and after a research rewatch of  **The Mortal Cup** , I was ready to get back to business on this fanfic.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Max glares at the laptop's screen.

AU!Magnus reaches over and squeezes his hand, "Max, it's okay."

Max shakes his head, "No, it's not. The timeline says you and Alec are in Florida,  _ **right now**_." He looks around, "This looks like the loft in Brooklyn to me."

AU!Alec smiles, "I'm still trying to process what happened."

AU!Magnus holds him tight, "Me too."

After holding each other a little longer, they went into the bathroom, so AU!Alec could see his new rune. Then they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Max was at the table, typing on his laptop. While AU!Alec filled mugs with coffee, AU!Magnus spread cream cheese on bagels. Max refused a bagel but accepted a mug with a smile. His AU!fathers ate while he tried to figure out what was going on.

Its been over an hour since he first looked at the timeline in his world, and it hasn't changed. He taps on the keyboard as a portal opens by the front door. Magnus is back. He walks over to the table and hands Max his phone.

Max puts it next to the laptop, "How's Mikey?"

Magnus smiles, "He took a nap, now he's eating a plate of pasta bigger than him."

Max giggles, "Good."

AU!Magnus starts to get up, but Magnus shakes his head. AU!Magnus smiles, "Coffee? Bagel?"

Magnus laughs, "I'll get coffee." He gets a mug from the cabinet and fills it. He walks back to the table and sits next to Max, "So who are we going after?"

Max glares at the laptop, "Nobody."

"Nobody? What do you mean, nobody? Four warlocks are responsible for indirectly hurting Alec."

"I know Poppa, but the timeline says that Alec is fine and that they are in Florida right this very minute."

"Obviously, that's wrong, blueberry."

"Dah, Poppa." Max rolls his eyes as he pushes the laptop away.

Magnus finishes his coffee and sets the empty mug on the table. He taps on it absently as he thinks, "Okay, let's go at this a different way. So, you followed Alec through Central Park, right?"

AU!Magnus looks confused, "When?"

"When he was a boy."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "No, why would I do that?"

"Because you were keeping him safe."

"When he was a boy?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. I've been watching over my Alec, and Mikey's Magnus became Protector of his Alec, when they were seven."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "I didn't know Alec when he was a child."

Max sighs, "Try again, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Okay, you met for the first time at the club?"

AU!Alec and AU!Magnus both nod.

AU!Magnus smiles, "It was instant."

Max giggles, as Magnus nods, "To finally look into his eyes and know he was the one."

"Yes, Clary says we just stared at each other."

Max looks at his father confused as Magnus asks, "Clary?"

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, I went after her. She bumped into Magnus..."

Magnus interrupts, "She bumped into me at the Pandemonium."

"Right, that is when I met Magnus for the first time."

Max looks at his father, "Poppa, what's the Pandemonium?"

Magnus sits back in the chair, "It's a club that I own."

"You own a club, Poppa?"

"Yes, Max. That's not the point, I didn't see Alec there."

AU!Magnus nods, "He, Jace and Izzy followed a shapeshifter inside. Clary somehow ended up in the middle of the action."

AU!Alec continues, "She ran out the room, I told Jace and Izzy to clean up, while I went after her. She bumped into Magnus."

"As I was looking at her, I heard somebody say behind me, ' _this is official business_ '. I turned around, ready to yell at the ShadowHunter who dared to give  **me**  orders in  **my**  club. And got struck dumb by a pair of beautiful hazel eyes."

Max giggles as Magnus shakes his head, "Okay, that didn't happen with Alexander and I. But you said that you could sense each other."

AU!Magnus nods, "As I was looking at Clary, I could feel a calmness come over me, but I couldn't focus on it. Only when I turned around and saw Alec did I realize that the stress of the day was gone."

AU!Alec nods, "Clary told me later on, that we stared at each other for a good five minutes, until she got worried and tugged on my sleeve. I knew that Jace and Izzy had to be nearby, so ..." He looks down at his hands. AU!Magnus lifts his chin gently, and kisses him.

Magnus nods, "My Alec also had to hide his feelings for me at the beginning. Not only from everybody, but mainly from himself. But I was persistent and," he holds up his hand, "I got my man."

Max giggles, "Poppa was very persistent."

Magnus continues, "After bumping into Clary, she left and I went back to my party. I later heard that ShadowHunters had been in the club after a shapeshifter, but I didn't see them." Magnus shakes his head, "How did I not feel him there?"

Max shrugs, "Maybe you were too stressed to realize he was nearby? Or he never got close enough for you to sense him."

Magnus nods, "It's possible, Max. Not that it matters at this point."

Max giggles, "No Poppa, it doesn't."

"Okay, moving on. So do you know Lydia Branwell?"

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, she was the Head of the California Institute. She retired some time ago."

"Was she appointed envoy here?"

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, back when Valentine was looking for the Mortal Cup."

"My Alec almost married her."

AU!Magnus laughs, "By the time she got here, Alexander and I were already a couple."

Max giggles, "Poppa, guess you were the only one who had to fight for Daddy."

Magnus rolls his eyes at his son, "I didn't have to fight for him, Max."

"Whatever, Poppa."

"Whatever, Max." He looks at AU!Alec, "When did you pick Magnus over duty?"

"The forsaken attack."

Max's eyes go cold, "Hodge."

AU!Alec nods.

AU!Magnus holds his husband's hand, "I almost lost Alexander."

Magnus looks at him, confused, "Lost him? My Alec was only scratched on his arm."

"The forsaken bit into Alexander's shoulder. I was able to stop the infection from reaching his heart. That is the only reason I was allowed to stay by his side, to help heal him. Otherwise Robert would have tossed me out the Institute."

Max sniffs, "Robert, being a pain in the ass in every world."

AU!Magnus weakly smiles as he holds AU!Alec's arm tight, "After his fever broke and he started to recover, I come home to shower and get some sleep. I returned to the Institute to check on him and stood by the door to his room. I was afraid to just walk in, so I waited."

AU!Alec kisses him, "I woke up and Izzy was there. She told me that Magnus had fought tooth and nail to stay by my side, and how close I came to dying. It dawned on me that I could have died without telling him how I really felt. I would have died without being true to myself. I walked out my room and you were there." He kisses Magnus again.

AU!Magnus smiles, "He grabbed my shirt and kissed me as I held him around the waist. I heard a gasp behind us. It was Maryse and Robert."

Magnus nods, "Been there, done that, got the dirty looks, didn't care."

Max giggles, "Another awesome kiss."

AU!Magnus continues, "Maryse looked at us with disgust, then walked away. But Robert. There was a look in his eyes, that made me push Alexander behind me. I bought magic to my fingertips and waited to see what he would do. Izzy came running out of Alec's room and got in front of me. I guess Robert knew he was outnumbered, so he left."

AU!Alec nods, "Mom eventually accepted Magnus. But Dad went to his grave hating the man that I love."

Max sniffs, "Sucks to be Robert."

Magnus asks, "How did he die?"

"Heart attack almost twenty-five years ago."

Max sniffs, "Natural causes? Shit."

AU!Magnus nods, "After Alec took over as Head, Robert and Maryse got a divorce. Robert moved to Vermont."

Magnus laughs, "Vermont?"

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, it seemed strange to us as well. But we never heard from him again, until we got word that he was dead."

"Did you see the body?"

"Yes, we had him shipped back here for the ceremony."

"Interesting."

Max taps the laptop's keyboard, "Whatever, but that doesn't explain why the timeline is wrong."

Magnus looks around, "Maybe it's not 'wrong', maybe it's glamoured."

"Glamoured? Why?"

"Because the warlocks that blocked Alec's love rune from appearing, are still alive and they don't want you interfering."

AU!Magnus holds his husband's hand tight, "But I went looking for Max."

Magnus nods, "True, but if Max had seen Alec dying, he would have shown up a long time ago."

Max nods, "I do remember seeing that you and Alec had retired and were travelling, so I stopped checking on you."

"When Alec got sick, they glamoured the timeline so that Max would have no reason to come here."

AU!Alec asks, "How do we find out who they are?"

"In order for them to block the love rune from ever appearing, they had to get to you before you had any reason to cross paths with Magnus."

Max nods, "Like when he was a baby."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. But your Daddy said they lived in Idris when he was born. It had to happen once Robert took over as Head because even he couldn't get four warlocks into Idris without being questioned."

AU!Alec nods, "We moved to New York when I was four."

Max starts typing as Magnus nods, "Same with my Alexander."

"But I don't remember all those warlocks being around me as a child."

"You wouldn't, since they would probably erase it from your memory."

Max's eyes narrow as he looks at the laptop's screen, "I think I got something, Poppa. When Alec was almost five, there was a Warlock Council Meeting in the Institute."

AU!Magnus thinks, "That would be around 1999. I was High Warlock, I don't remember any meetings here."

Max nods, "You weren't there. Lamar, Zachary, Gilbert and Ivan were the only warlocks Robert sent fire messages to."

Magnus sniffs, "Lamar and Zachary, no surprise there. Gilbert? Why does that sound vaguely familiar?"

"He's the one that glamoured himself as you, Poppa."

Magnus' eyes narrow, "Right, when you went to Maxine's fathers for help."

"Yes, that asshole. But who's Ivan?"

"Another low level warlock who wants to be somebody."

"All he is going to be is dead."

AU!Magnus asks, "Where was Maryse?"

"She was in Idris for a meeting with the Clave."

Magnus nods, "This way she won't ask why Robert is summoning warlocks to the Institute to 'meet' with his son."

AU!Alec looks from Magnus to Max, "What did they do to me?"

Magnus leans back, "A very powerful spell to keep the love rune from appearing after you and Magnus meet."

Max nods, "If they can't stop you from meeting, they figured out something else that will keep you from living happily ever after."

"Yes. Alec and I are destined to be together, but the love rune is not in every world. They knew there was a fifty fifty chance of it appearing in this world, so they wanted to insure that it didn't show up. Without it appearing, Alec dies and he stays dead."

AU!Alec shakes his head, "By the angel."

AU!Magnus holds him tight, "If I wasn't desperate and looking through other worlds, I would never have seen Max do wonderful things."

Max nods, "I refuse to let Alec Lightwood die in any world, but since they had this world cloaked, I didn't even know you were in trouble."

"Do we go to that meeting?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Mikey broke the spell, so going back in time to that meeting isn't necessary. What we need to do is prevent them from doing anything now. Oh and I guess you have to figure out how much to tell everybody about Alec's return to youth."

AU!Alec gives him a weak smile, "The current generation of ShadowHunters don't know who I am."

"But Izzy, Jace, Clary?"

AU!Alec blinks back tears, "All gone."

Max taps on the keyboard, "Shit."

Magnus nods, "I'm sorry."

AU!Alec nods, "Thanks."

There's a knock on the door. AU!Magnus stands and walks to it, as the others look at each other, wondering who it can be.

AU!Magnus opens it. AU!Simon hugs him, "Hi, how's Alec?"

AU!Magnus stares at him silently, not sure what to say.

"Oh shit. Magnus, I'm so sorry."

AU!Magnus shakes his head and steps back so that AU!Simon can walk into the loft. AU!Simon smiles at Max, "Hi," then stops when he sees Magnus, "There's two of you?" Then he sees AU!Alec. His jaw drops and he looks from AU!Alec back to AU!Magnus, "Magnus, it's Alec, and Magnus and", he looks at Max, "are you really blue?"

Max giggles, "Yes, and I'm Max."

"Okay." He looks at AU!Magnus, "Alec is young again, there's two of you and Max is blue."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, Simon."

AU!Simon walks over to AU!Alec, "Can I hug you?"

AU!Alec smiles, "Yes, you can."

AU!Simon hugs him tight, "Wow, you are real. Hey you got a new rune?" He sits down.

AU!Alec glances at Magnus and Max, "It's actually an old rune that was always there, I guess?"

Magnus nods, "You probably were born with it and if the warlocks hadn't have blocked it, it would have appeared naturally."

AU!Simon nods, "Okay, so what happened?"

AU!Magnus sits down, "Simon, I'm still trying to figure that out."

AU!Simon nods, "I would think so." He looks at Magnus and Max, "How about who are you?"

Max giggles, "We are from another world."

"Okay."

Magnus laughs, "Max is my son."

"Your son. And?"

"And I'm married to Alec."

AU!Simon smiles, "Of course, you're married to Alec. Who else would you be married to?"

Max's eyes twinkle, "Exactly."

"So this new, old rune had something to do with you finding the Fountain of Youth?"

AU!Alec nods, "It would seem so."

"Interesting."

AU!Magnus holds his husband's hand, "Simon, keep this to yourself for now."

AU!Simon nods as he stands, "Of course, Magnus. I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing." He hugs AU!Alec and AU!Magnus, "And it seems that you are doing just fine."

AU!Magnus walks him to the door, "A lot better than I was doing this morning, that's for sure."

AU!Simon smiles as he hugs AU!Magnus one last time, then leaves. AU!Magnus returns to the table and sits down, "So, we go after those four warlocks?"

Magnus nods, "Eventually Alec is going to have to leave the loft. They will know right away that they failed."

Max nods, "Big time fail, Poppa."

Magnus laughs as a portal opens by the front door and AU!Catarina walks into the loft. She smiles at Max and Magnus. Then stops and screams when she sees AU!Alec.

He smiles and stands. He walks over to her and they hug. Tears run down her face as she holds him tight. She looks at Max and Magnus, "You did it."

Max smiles, "Actually Mikey did it, but we helped."

She holds AU!Alec tight, "Where is Mikey, I want to give him a big hug as well."

Magnus smiles, "He's back in his world."

She holds AU!Alec's face in her hands and kisses his forehead, "Welcome back to us."

He smiles as he wipes away her tears, "Thanks Catarina."

She nods as she holds his hands. She smiles at Magnus, "His world?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, he's our son from another world."

"I assume, 'our' is you and Alec?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, as Simon said, 'who else would I be married to'."

"Simon? He was here?"

AU!Alec nods as he and Catarina walk to the table, "He just left."

She nods, "I noticed that new rune on your neck. Is that the cause of your resurrection or is it an effect?"

"I think it's a little of both."

Magnus nods, "Catarina, since you're here, you can check over Alec, as we can fill you in."

"Check him over? For what?"

"Just to make sure all his protection spells are still there." Max sniffs. Magnus squeezes his son's hand, "You can stay."

Max kisses his father's cheek, "Yeah, for THIS Alec's exam I can stay."

Catarina looks from Max to Magnus, "Am I missing something?'

Magnus smiles, "I'll explain as you check Alec."

She nods as she waves her hand and medical equipment appears on the table, "Let's begin."

xxxxxxxxxx

AU!Magnus hands AU!Catarina a glass of wine as she sits down after examining AU!Alec. She takes a long drink, "Okay, Alec is fine. In fact he is better than fine. He's immortal."

AU!Magnus chokes on his martini, "Immortal?" He looks at Magnus and Max, "Do you know about this?"

Magnus nods, "In the two worlds that Alec also has the love rune, after his death, it not only bought him back but gave him immortality."

"Does  _your_  Alec have it?"

Magnus nods, "It appeared just after we met." He holds Max's hand, "He died three weeks before our twentieth anniversary."

AU!Alec's eyes widen, "By the angel. And now?"

Magnus smiles, "Two years later and our love is as strong as ever."

Max kisses his father's cheek. He smiles at AU!Magnus, "Mikey's father has the love rune. He was stabbed in the Institute and was bought back to life, just like my Daddy."

AU!Magnus sits back, "Wow."

AU!Catarina nods, "But how is that possible?'

Magnus shakes his head, "No idea, Catarina. How is it possible for a ShadowHunter's rune to be empowered by warlock magic in the first place? But it has happened three times that we know of. Just another of Mistress Destiny's mysteries."

AU!Magnus nods, "And blessings."

Magnus nods, "Yes, and I thank her every day for blessing me with Alexander and Max."

Max kisses Magnus' cheek, "I thank her for you and Daddy, Poppa."

AU!Magnus rests his head against AU!Alec's, "This is beyond me."

Magnus nods, "I didn't see my Alexander grow old, so I can't imagine what that was like for you. But I saw him die. I saw him bleed out. I kissed his cold lips. I cried until I had no tears left. My body, my mind, my very soul were numb for the two hours that he lay on the bed dead. All I can say is, you survived what was the worst possible time in your lives together and you came out okay."

Max holds his father tight. Magnus kisses Max's head.

AU!Catarina stands, walks over and hugs them. She wipes away her tears, "Please tell me, I was there for you."

Magnus nods, "Yes, my dear Catarina, you were."

"Good." She walks over to AU!Alec and hugs him, "Once those bastards have been taken care of, you and I are going to have a day together."

AU!Alec smiles as he stands and holds her tight, "Yes."

AU!Magnus stands. Catarina holds him. She takes his face in her hands, "You keep him safe."

He nods, "With my last breath."

She smiles, "I know that." She kisses his cheek, "Take care of yourself as well."

AU!Alec smiles, "I'll make sure of that."

She laughs. Max walks over to her. She hugs him, "It was nice meeting you."

Max smiles, "Same."

Magnus walks over. She holds him tight, "I meant what I said about meeting Mikey."

Magnus nods, "I'll let his father know."

"Good." She opens a portal and leaves the loft.

AU!Magnus looks at Max, "The warlocks?"

Max nods, "I know where all four of them are."

Magnus nods, "Good."

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, I've been stuck in this loft for too long."

AU!Magnus smiles, "So have I."

Magnus nods, "They need to be taken care before Alec can leave the safety of the loft."

AU!Magnus walks to the bar, "I'll make us a pitcher."

AU!Alec walks to the counter, "I'll get the coffee."

Max and Magnus sit at the table. Magnus squeezes his son's arm, "Time for a plan."

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert was a pain in the ass in  **Deja Vu**.

Ivan was a pain in the ass in  **Once a Protector, Always a Protector**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter what world it is, anybody that hurts Alec LIghtwood has to answer to Max and Magnus, among others.

My Inner Virgo is pissed at all the WiPs and she had a few words with Agnes, my muse. It wasn't pretty.

So here we are, the team is assembled, the enemies have been identified, time to kick some ass.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert walks out of Starbucks and stops when he sees AU!Magnus. He clears his throat, "Magnus, fancy seeing you here. How's Alec doing?"

AU!Magnus' smile is cold, "As if you care."

Gilbert tries to walk past him, but AU!Magnus grabs his arm, opens a portal, and drags Gilbert through. The Starbucks cup Gilbert was holding falls to the concrete.

AU!Magnus tosses Gilbert across the room as they step out the portal. They are in the basement of the Institute. Gilbert slams into a wall, then gets to his feet. He finds that he is boxed in.

Gilbert watches as a cat eyed AU!Magnus walks over to him. Gilbert swallows, "Please don't kill me, Magnus."

AU!Magnus coldly laughs, "Begging isn't going to stop me."

"I can tell you where Robert is."

AU!Magnus' eyes narrow, "Robert Lightwood?"

Gilbert nods, "Yes, he's alive."

"Bullshit, we saw his body. He's dead."

"No, no. We glamoured a mundane to look like him."

"Glamours disappear when the body is dead."

Gilbert nods, "Usually, but we injected the mundane with Robert's blood. We used a spell so that the mundane's body, even after his death, kept up the glamour."

"Why?"

"Robert wants to be there at Alec's funeral, so that he can laugh at your pain."

The fingers on AU!Magnus' right hand blaze with red magic, " ** _My_**  pain? The only one that will feel pain is him, when I rip his heart from his chest."

"But Alec is dying."

AU!Magnus walks over to the barrier surrounding Gilbert. His cat eyes glare at the other warlock, "And how would you know that?"

Gilbert swallows as he steps back and hits the wall behind him, "Robert was annoyed that Alec was still healthy. He had me make a potion and slip it into Alec's drink when the two of you were in Florida."

"You poisoned Alexander?" AU!Magnus flicks his hand and Gilbert is thrown across the room.

Gilbert stands but the barrier returns around him, "Robert got tired of waiting for him to die."

AU!Magnus walks over, "And how is Robert  _ **still**_  alive?"

"A spell using seelie and vampire blood mixed together has given him a longer lifespan."

AU!Magnus sneers, "But can he be killed?"

Gilbert quickly nods, "Yes, he isn't immortal."

AU!Magnus' cat eyes narrow, "Good, where can I find the bastard?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivan is eating breakfast when somebody knocks on his front door. He wonders who would be visiting so early in the morning, but he shrugs as he walks over to the door to answer it.

Magnus2 and a boy are standing outside. Ivan glances at the boy, then smiles at Magnus2, "Morning, what can I do for you, Magnus?"

Magnus2 smiles as he flicks his hand and Ivan flies across the living room. He and Mikey walk into the apartment. Magnus2 glances around as he closes the door, "You alone?"

Ivan stands up, "Yeah, what the hell do you want, Bane?"

Magnus2 smiles, "Good." Mikey glares at Ivan, his right hand raised.

"Who's the kid?"

Magnus2 smiles, "My son."

"Son? When did you and the ShadowHunter get a kid?" Mikey's eyes narrow as he silently and slowly, closes his fist.

"We also have a daughter."

"Two kids?" Ivan's eyes suddenly widen, "What did he do to me?"

Magnus2 walks over to Mikey, then looks at Ivan, "What are you talking about?"

Ivan looks at his right hand then his left, "My magic is gone."

Mikey's eyes are cold, "You hurt Daddy."

Magnus2 folds his arms, "Technically, raspberry,  _ **this**_  Ivan didn't hurt Daddy. And the 'Daddy' that this Ivan  _ **did**_  hurt, isn't yours. But as the mundanes might say,  _tomayto tomahto_."

Ivan looks from Magnus2 to Mikey, "What?"

"Oh I'm not this world's Magnus, but we know what your little  _group_  did to this world's Alexander and we are not pleased."

Mikey takes a step closer to Ivan, his right hand still in a fist, "You. Hurt. Daddy."

Ivan glares down at Mikey, "So I did. Now give me back my magic, you brat."

"Fine, here." Mikey grabs Ivan's wrist with his right hand. Ivan screams as red sparks go up his arm. Mikey steps back. Ivan's eyes roll back as he bursts into flames. A minute later, nothing is left of him but ashes.

Magnus2 looks from the pile of ashes to his son, "Mikey?"

His son looks up at him with warm eyes, "Yes, Poppa?"

"That was a bit extreme, raspberry."

Mikey holds Magnus2's hand in both of his, "He hurt Daddy, Poppa."

Magnus2 nods, "You have a point." He picks Mikey up, kisses his son's forehead, opens a portal and leaves the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lamar and Zachary are eating breakfast in the cafeteria of The Warlock Hall near Lockout Hill in Prospect Park. They are at a table near the back. There are three or four other warlocks scattered around at this early hour.

Zachary leans closer to Lamar, "Lightwood should be dead by Saturday. Robert can't wait to dance at his funeral."

Lamar nods, "He is not the only one who will dance. Our counterparts in the other worlds have given their lives for the cause. We have avenged their deaths."

Zachary drinks from his coffee mug. He chokes as he sees Max and Magnus walk into the cafeteria, "What the fuck?"

Lamar turns around, "How?"

Magnus and Max walk over to them. Lamar stands but Max flicks his hand and Lamar flies over the table and slams into the back wall. Magnus snaps his fingers and both Lamar and Zachary have cuffs on their wrists.

A woman at a nearby table, looks from Magnus to Max, "What is the meaning of this?"

Magnus glares at her, "This doesn't concern you."

"Magnus Bane, we know you are in pain over that ShadowHunter's ill health, but do not bring any drama here."

" _That ShadowHunter_ is my husband, show him respect."

She gets to her feet, "Your marriage may be recognized by his people, but we, warlocks, do not see him as that."

Max glares at her, "His people?"

"Yes,  _his_  people. And who are you?"

Max walks over and looks down at her, "I'm Max Lightwood-Bane. His people are my people."

"You're a warlock."

"So?"

"So, you are one of us."

"Yes, I'm a warlock, but one of my fathers is a ShadowHunter and that makes them, my people."

She looks from Max to Magnus, "I do not understand, when did you acquire a son?"

Magnus glares at her, "We are not from this world."

"Then what is your reason for being here and disturbing our breakfast?"

Max sniffs, "Nobody told you to butt in, lady."

She glares at him, "I am Suzanne Leeds, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus nods, "That's nice for you, but I'm the High Warlock in my world and those two men are coming with me."

"I do not think so."

"Suzanne, why do you have to be so fucking arrogant all the damn time?"

Her eyes widen as she sees a second Magnus in the cafeteria, "How is that possible?"

Max rolls his eyes, "Weren't you listening. Poppa and I are from another world."

She shakes her head, "Nevertheless, these men are under my protection. Release them."

Magnus laughs, "You're kidding right?"

"No I am not kidding. Release them or I shall have no choice but to have you arrested."

AU!Magnus rolls his eyes, "Suzanne, stop with the ball busting. You have nothing to arrest anybody on. Four warlocks are responsible for my husband's condition. As former Head Warlock, I'm placing these two under arrest."

She looks from Magnus to AU!Magnus, "You said four warlocks, where are the other two?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Of course, it concerns me. I am here to protect warlocks."

Max voice is cold, "And we are here to protect Alec Lightwood. Now sit down and shut up."

"You cannot speak to me like that. I will..."

"Yeah, you can  ** _try_**  to arrest me." Max looks at his father, "Poppa, can we go now?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, we can take this elsewhere."

She shakes her head, "I forbid it."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Goodbye, Suzanne." He flicks his hand and she's pushed back into her chair.

Max opens a portal. Magnus flicks his hand at Lamar and Zachary and they fly across the room through it. Max, Magnus and AU!Magnus walk through.

Suzanne runs over but the portal closes before she can reach it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk into a warehouse. Lamar and Zachary are on the floor glaring at them.

AU!Magnus looks around, "This place looks vaguely familiar, why?"

Magnus explains, "Back in our world, Valentine owned it, I assume that's the case here as well."

Max sniffs, "Too many hurt Daddy moments happened here, Poppa."

Magnus kisses Max's head, "Indeed, blueberry."

Max giggles, "This is also where we killed Robert and Zachary in Mikey and Maxine's world."

Zachary sneers, "How did you find us?"

AU!Magnus walks over and kicks Zachary in the head, "I went to Max for help."

Lamar glares, "Why?'

AU!Magnus kicks him in the head, "Because I couldn't live without my angel and you bastards..." He shakes his head and walks away.

Max runs after him and holds him tight.

Magnus' cat eyes are cold as he looks at Lamar and Zachary, "How did you find out about the love rune?"

Lamar smiles coldly, "Robert took the boy to a seer and was told that he had a secret rune that would appear when he crossed paths with a warlock. The seer couldn't tell who the warlock was but he knew it was a love rune. Robert was disgusted that his son would be involved with one of us. It's okay for us to do his bidding, but for one of us to touch his precious son, that was a different story. He asked me if I knew of a way to keep the rune hidden. I did but I needed assistance. Robert paid handsomely for us to do the spell."

Zachary continues, "A few years ago, I found out that there were other worlds and that in a couple of them, the rune had appeared. Not only was Robert's son involved with a warlock here but he was with the same warlock in all those worlds. And that the warlock put our magic in that rune."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "It wasn't your magic, asshole. The magic is 100% mine."

"Whatever, Bane. But our spell kept the rune hidden."

AU!Magnus and Max walk back. AU!Magnus holds Max hand tight, "Why did Robert fake his death?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Robert's not dead?"

"No, he isn't. They killed a mundane and fixed it so that his glamour would remain after his death." He glares at the two warlocks sitting on the floor, "Why?"

Lamar answers, "To give you a sense of security. To make you feel like you had won."

AU!Magnus closes then slowly opens his eyes, "So that when Alec died, that bastard could, quote, l _augh at my pain_ , unquote."

"You spoke to Gilbert?"

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes and I know that bastard had Alec poisoned when we were in Florida."

Max raises an eyebrow, "Florida? Interesting. That's why the timeline got stuck there."

Zachary sneers, "Yes, we saw you 'helping' those other worlds and Robert wanted to make sure you never showed up here."

AU!Magnus nods, "I went to Max's world instead. You didn't plan for that, did you?"

"No. Robert didn't see that as a possibility."

"Which is why Robert was so surprised to see me at his doorstep." He flicks his hand and a corpse materializes beside Lamar and Zachary. There's a blood crusted hole in its chest.

Lamar's eyes widen as he realizes the corpse is Robert. He sneers at AU!Magnus, "He still won. The rune is blocked, that ShadowHunter will be dead by the end of the week."

Max smiles, "Nope, he lost. We got the rune unblocked and empowered with Magnus' magic. Alec is alive and well."

Zachary sneers, "Impossible. That spell was unbreakable."

Magnus nods, "Maybe, but we have powerful friends in other worlds."

"You found us, and Gilbert. What about Ivan?"

"Ivan has been taken care of as well."

"You would turn against your own people, Magnus, for a ShadowHunter?"

Magnus nods, "For  _ **this**_  ShadowHunter, I will turn against anybody that hurts him."

AU!Magnus nods, "This has taught me that I do not want to be in a world that doesn't have him."

Max sniffs, "Four warlocks that really need to find something better to do, because I won't let you hurt  _ **any**_  Alec Lightwood."

Lamar nods, "And now?"

Max smiles, "Now you die."

Magnus smiles at AU!Magnus, "Would you like to do the honors?"

AU!Magnus walks over to Zachary, "I would love to make you suffer, like you made my angel suffer this last year, but right now all I want is to hold him. I'm not wasting any more time with you pieces of shit than I have to." He grabs Zachary's neck and breaks it.

Lamar tries to crawl away, but AU!Magnus grabs him by his hair and snaps his neck.

Magnus nods, "Max..."

Max giggles, "I know Poppa, garbage duty." He opens a portal and with a flick of his hand, sends the three dead bodies through, "Done."

AU!Magnus takes a deep breath, "So that's it?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. Alec is cured, immortal and safe."

"I don't know how to thank you all. Especially little Mikey."

Max giggles and hugs him, "You're welcome."

Magnus smiles as he hugs AU!Magnus, "Just love Alexander with all your heart."

AU!Magnus nods, "No worries there."

"Good." He looks at Max, "Let's go home."

Max nods, "Okay, Poppa." He opens a portal and after another round of hugs, he and Magnus leave.

AU!Magnus opens a portal, then leaves the warehouse .

He walks into the loft.

AU!Alec is in the kitchen. AU!Magnus laughs, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking you dinner."

"Oh. It's kind of early for dinner."

"I figured you would be hungry and I know you haven't been taking care of yourself for a while."

AU!Magnus holds him around the waist and kisses him, "I love you."

AU!Alec smiles, "And I love you."

AU!Magnus glances at the pots on the stove, "Part of me wants to eat, another part just wants to hold you."

"So how about we eat then save the rest for later after we do a little holding?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "I like that idea."

"Good, sit and let me take care of you."

AU!Magnus nods as he pulls a chair out and sits down, "Okay."

AU!Alec leans over and kisses him, "Okay."

They enjoy an early dinner then spend the rest of the day in bed, holding each other tight.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warlock Hall is my creation. [Here's a map](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/184070084482/a-visual-aidspoiler-for-chapter-5-of-miracle) as to where it's located. 

Three more chapters will be enough to tie up the loose ends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gains another fan in AU!Catarina.

AU!Catarina meets the powerful but precious Mikey.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Catarina stretches. It's been a long day, and now it's time to go home. She walks down the hallway, towards the nurse's station and sees a boy sitting on a chair in the waiting area, smiling at her. No adult is sitting beside him, he seems to be alone.

Unable to keep herself from smiling in return, she walks over to him. He can't be older than five, olive skinned, brown hair. She is amazed to see he has purple eyes. She kneels in front of him, "Little one, where's your parents?"

Mikey giggles, "Daddy is at work. Poppa is with Not Poppa. He told me to wait here for you."

She sits next to him, "Wait for me?"

He giggles, "I'm Mikey."

" _ **You're**_  Mikey? I was expecting a teenager, somebody Max's age."

Mikey giggles, "Uh huh, Mikey is me."

She leans closer, "You broke the spell?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, I fixed Other Daddy."

She kisses his forehead, "You did good, Mikey."

"And I killed the bad man that hurt Other Daddy."

She raises an eyebrow, "YOU killed him?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, me. I don't like  _any_  Daddy being hurt. I killed Master, because he hurt  _my_  Daddy."

"Master?"

Mikey nods, "Master was a bad man."

"And he hurt your Daddy?"

"Uh huh. Daddy was on the floor and I kept him safe until Poppa showed up."

"Oh and then?"

"Then Poppa took Daddy and me to the Institute and Maxine was there and she gave me a name and kissed me and hugged me and then we went home and nobody ever hurt Daddy again or else I kill them."

AU!Catarina sits back, "Wow."

Mikey nods. He looks down the hallway and giggles as he climbs off the chair. He runs over to Magnus2, "Poppa, I found Catarina." Magnus2 picks his son up.

Magnus2 laughs, "I can see that, raspberry." He walks over and sits next to AU!Catarina, with his son in his lap, "So you met Mikey."

AU!Catarina nods, "He's not what I pictured."

"Oh?"

"I saw him as older, not practically a baby."

Magnus2 nods, "He's only five but his powers are extraordinary."

"But killing at so young an age?"

Mikey looks up from playing with Magnus2's wedding band, "Bad man hurt Daddy."

Magnus2 kisses his son's nose, "Yes, Mikey, we know." Mikey nods and returns his attention to his father's rings. Magnus2 smiles at AU!Catarina, "He saved my Alec, that's how he came to be with us."

"Oh, he told me that he killed 'Master'."

Mikey narrows his eyes, "Master hurt Daddy."

Magnus2 hugs Mikey, "Yes, can Catarina and I talk without you interrupting, please?"

AU!Catarina laughs, "Hold that thought, Magnus. I gotta clock out. How about you go to my place and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Magnus2 smiles, "I'll have martinis waiting."

She laughs, "A glass of wine will be fine for me, thanks."

"Consider it done. See you in a few." Magnus2 stands with Mikey in his arms.

She walks over to the nurse's station as Magnus2 walks out the waiting area. He takes an elevator downstairs and leaves the hospital. He walks down the block, then opens a portal and walks through.

They arrive in AU!Catarina's apartment and he puts Mikey on his feet, "Don't touch anything."

Mikey nods, "Okay, Poppa." He walks around the living room as Magnus2 goes over to the bar. Mikey stands on his tiptoes, in front of a credenza, so he can see the pictures on top of it. Pictures of AU!Magnus and AU!Alec's wedding. Mikey squeals.

Magnus2 laughs, "What is it, raspberry?"

Mikey points, "It's Daddy."

Magnus2 pours the martini into a glass and laughs, "Only Daddy?"

Mikey shakes his head, "And you and Catarina and Grandma and, who's that man, Poppa?"

Magnus2 pours wine into a glass then glances over, "That's Ragnor Fell, a friend of Catarina and mine."

" _Ragnor_ , Poppa?"

"That's his name, raspberry."

Mikey giggles, "Ragnor is a silly name, Poppa."

Magnus2 laughs as he puts the two drinks on an end table, "Gideon is a silly name."

Mikey's eyes widen as he walks over, "Gideon is an awesome name."

Magnus2 laughs as he sits in a chair, "And why is it an awesome name, Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Because it's Daddy's name."

"I see."

Mikey giggles as he climbs onto the chair next to his father, "Thirsty, Poppa."

"You want orange juice?" Mikey nods. Magnus2 flicks his hand and a small glass with juice appears in Mikey's hands, "Thank you, Poppa."

"You're welcome, raspberry. Hold it tight."

Mikey nods, "I will." He holds the glass in both hands as he drinks his juice.

A portal opens and AU!Catarina walks out. She smiles at her guests, "The one night I need to leave early, Patricia wants to gossip."

Magnus2 laughs as she walks over and takes the glass of wine from him, "We are in no hurry."

"Okay, but I am, to find out more." She changes her clothes with a flick of her hand, then brings a chair in front of Magnus2 and Mikey. She sits and drinks her wine, "So where were we?"

Mikey's eyes narrow, "Dead Master."

AU!Catarina laughs, "Moving on, so is Alec able to leave the loft now?"

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, the warlocks responsible for his condition are no longer a problem."

Mikey nods, "Bad men hurt Daddy, bad men get hurt."

She smiles, "I'll toast that." She clicks her glass against Magnus2's.

Mikey giggles and holds his glass out to her, "Toast, Other Catarina." She laughs as she leans forward to tap her wineglass against it. Mikey taps his glass against Magnus2's, "Toast, Poppa."

Magnus2 laughs, "Toast, Mikey."

AU!Catarina smiles, "I'm a bit confused, who's Maxine?"

Mikey giggles, "Maxine is my sister."

"Okay, but what about Max?"

"Max is my brother."

She looks at Magnus2, "I thought Mikey was from a different world than Max."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, Mikey and Maxine are my children and Max is the other Magnus' son."

"Wait, you aren't the Magnus I met yesterday?"

Mikey giggles, "That was Not Poppa."

"Not Poppa?"

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, Not Poppa and Not Daddy are what my children call Max's fathers. You met  _ **that**_  Magnus yesterday."

"Oh. I see. I didn't realize that, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Catarina."

Mikey hands his empty glass to Magnus2, "Tired, Poppa."

Magnus2 makes the glass disappear, then reaches for his son. Mikey gets comfortable in his father's lap. Magnus2 puts his arms around him, "I'm sure Catarina would let you nap on her bed."

Mikey shakes his head, "I'm good here, Poppa."

Magnus2 kisses his head, "Okay then." Mikey rests his head on his father's chest, wraps his arms around Magnus, and closes his eyes.

AU!Catarina smiles, "He's precious."

Magnus2 nods, "That he is. And deadly, which is why Emil was so interested in him."

"Emil?"

"That would be 'Master'."

"The  _dead_  Master?"

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, he stumbled across a mundane woman screaming about the weird coloring on her baby. He killed her right there in the street. He grabbed the baby and named him Freak."

"Oh my god, Magnus, what a horrible name."

Magnus2 nods, "That was Mikey's name for the first four years of his life. Emil didn't care about the boy, all he cared about was his power."

She looks at Mikey, sleeping peacefully in his father's lap, "Mikey said something about Master hurting your Alec?"

Magnus2 nods, "Emil and another warlock, Rogan, were going to declare war against the ShadowHunters with the boy as their weapon. But Mistress Destiny had other plans. They were going to grab a ShadowHunter, cut off his runes and deliver his dead body to the Institute as a message that they wanted respect."

"Emil and Rogan? I don't know them."

"They were from Pennsylvania. They got tossed out by the High Warlock and ended up here in Brooklyn."

"So they grabbed your Alec?"

Magnus nods, "They were told of a ShadowHunter who used the subway on a regular basis. They watched him for over a week then grabbed him when he was coming home."

"How do you know all this?"

"Emil kept a journal after he obtained the baby. He jotted down observations of the baby's growth. How the boy's powers were developing. How he got angry when the boy wanted affection. How he disciplined the boy with a wooden spoon."

AU!Catarina's eyes narrow, "What the hell did Mikey do that he needed to be disciplined for? He was only a baby."

"Emil didn't want his weapon to talk."

"Are you kidding me, Magnus?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "From what I read in his journal, Emil forbid Mikey from talking. Mikey's first couple of days with us, he was silent. But when he woke from a nightmare, he called for 'Daddy'."

"My God, that's horrible."

"Yes, the last entry in the journal is,  _tonight our respect begins with a dead shadowhunter_."

She refills their glasses with a flick of her hand, "Your Alec."

Magnus2 nods. He looks down at the sleeping warlock in his lap and hugs Mikey tight, then kisses his son's head. He flicks his hand and Mikey's glamour disappears, "When I walked into that room, I saw two dead bodies and my angel laying on the floor. This beautiful boy had Alec's head resting on his legs and a hand raised to protect him. Emil had this grand plan of Mikey walking into the Institute and slaughtering all the ShadowHunters there. Instead, his weapon was used to protect a ShadowHunter  _against_  him."

AU!Catarina gently reaches over and touches the red mark on Mikey's scalp. She runs a finger down the red mark on his forearm, "Mistress Destiny is wise."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, she is. Mikey also has the red mark on the bottom of both his feet to mid calf. Anyway, once I convinced him that I wasn't a threat, he let me come closer. I picked Alexander up and we left. When Maxine showed up, she fell in love with him. She named him 'Mikey'. The rest is history."

"Wow."

Magnus2 nods, "Wow indeed."

She smiles, "So how did you and your Alec meet?"

"I followed him into the Institute when he was seven."

"You did what?"

Magnus2 laughs, "Actually Max's Poppa and I both followed a seven year old Alec through the streets of Manhattan. Except he protected Alec from afar and I invoked order 144.45."

AU!Catarina smiles, "I haven't heard anybody use that order for ShadowHunters."

"True, but that doesn't mean it can't be, especially for the young son of the Heads of the Institute walking through New York at the late hours of the night."

"Oh, Maryse and Robert's heads must have exploded when you invoked the order."

"Yes, they did. But they had to back down and allow me to take Alec to the safety of my loft."

"Oh my God, Magnus, I wish I could have seen their faces. Priceless. So your Alec has been living with you since he was seven?"

Magnus2 nods, "In the bedroom to the left of mine. It's now Maxine's room. Mikey's bedroom is to the right. We were married when he was twenty."

"That's incredible."

"It is."

"Is Maxine a warlock as well?"

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, she is also blue skinned like Max. Her mother left her by the door of the loft when she was a baby."

"And Max?"

"Baby Max was left outside the Institute."

"How did he end up with you, I mean that other Magnus and Alec?"

"They were still in the Institute at the time and from what I remember, the baby was screaming until Alec held him."

AU!Catarina smiles, "Not sure about your Alec, but I find it funny to think of this world's Alec holding a blue baby."

Magnus2 nods, "As far back as I can remember, I've had no love for the Lightwood family, and yet I fell hard for Alexander. We all have and I believe none of us would change that."

She nods, "When Alec first got sick, Magnus accepted it as fate. He figured fifty five years was long enough to be with the man that he loves. Then as Alec got sicker and he went blind and deaf, Magnus asked me if it was selfish of him to find a way to save Alec. We had no idea what was wrong with him, so we had no way of reversing it. I would sit with Alec and hear Magnus in the other bedroom," She smiles as she looks at Mikey, "His room. Magnus would beg Mistress Destiny to help him. He didn't just beg her, but he pleaded. And cried, oh Magnus, how that man cried, it broke my heart."

A tissue appears in her hand and she wipes her eyes, then continues, "Yesterday, when I dropped by after my shift at the hospital, Magnus greeted me with a hug and a name."

Magnus2 smiles, "Max."

She nods, "Yes, he said that he was directed to open a portal window and observe what was going on. Magnus still had the window open and he sat me down, so I could watch. It was amazing. There was an Alec about to get mugged and Max calmly kept him safe."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, that is how I found out about Max and his world as well."

"Magnus told me that he knew of other worlds where he and Alec were together. He found it comforting to know that no matter what, he and Alec were meant to be together. He had checked those other worlds to see if they held a clue on how to save Alec but they didn't. Until he found that world where Max intervened. After he showed me that, he went back to the other worlds and we found out that Max had actually jumped into them and put things right, I guess you can say."

Magnus2 nods, "He definitely does that. Max had a vision about my Alec getting killed and we were able to save him."

AU!Catarina squeezes Magnus2's arm as she gently says, "Max's father mentioned he was stabbed in the Institute."

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Oh no, this was before that happened. He was killed by demons controlled by his father."

"Robert?"

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, that also seems to be a common theme in all the worlds, what a crappy father he was."

AU!Catarina sniffs, "Yeah. So after seeing all that Max had accomplished in the other worlds, Magnus hoped that Max could help our Alec. Magnus prayed and Mistress Destiny answered."

Magnus2 nods, "Mistress Destiny takes care of us."

"That she does."

Magnus2 smiles as Mikey's eyes slowly open, "Hello there."

Mikey giggles, "Hello, Poppa." He looks at AU!Catarina, "Hello, Catarina."

She smiles, "Did you have a nice nap."

Mikey nods, "Uh huh, where's Daddy?"

Magnus2 laughs, "I think he and Maxine should be home by now." Magnus2 puts Mikey on his feet, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Poppa."

"Say goodbye to Catarina."

Mikey walks over and hugs her, "Goodbye Other Catarina."

She holds him tight and kisses his forehead, "You are beautiful."

Mikey giggles, "You are too."

She stands and hugs Magnus2, "Thank you so much for helping."

Magnus2 smiles, "You're welcome." He holds Mikey's hand and opens a portal. Mikey waves to her as they walk through. The portal closes.

AU!Catarina smiles as she walks into the kitchen. She'll give Magnus a couple of days to enjoy a healthy Alec, then it's her turn.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I can already see all the  _ **Mikey is precious**_ comments. Not that I'm blaming you, because he is. :D

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's wrap up a few loose ends in the AU.

Before I lose anybody, a few words on the timeline.

**A/N1:**  The days are in the AU world.

The  ** _first day_**   was AU!Catarina showing up at the loft and AU!Magnus greeting her with 'Max'. He went to Max's world and the events in chapters 1-4 happened.

Chapters 5 and 6 were the  ** _second day._**

After Mikey and Magnus2 took care of Ivan, Magnus2 left Mikey at the hospital to wait for AU!Catarina, and he went to the Warlock Hall. He spoke to Max and Magnus before they took care of Lamar and Zachary. (chapter 5)

Magnus2 then went to the hospital to meet up with Mikey and AU!Catarina. (chapter 6)

Basically, chapter 6 happens while Max, Magnus, and AU!Magnus are taking care of Lamar and Zachary in chapter 5.

**A/N2:**  This chapter takes place the morning of the  ** _third day_**.

Everybody with me?

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxn

Suzanne smooths her skirt as she walks out the elevator and goes down the hall. Yesterday, after the events in the cafeteria, she sat in her office waiting for Magnus to show up and apologize for embarrassing her. But he didn't.

Later, as she ate her dinner in the cafeteria, she noticed the side looks from the other warlocks in the room. When Beatrice walked past her table, she asked what was going on. Beatrice told her, she was a fool thinking that being the current High Warlock meant anything.

When she told Beatrice that she was waiting on an apology from Magnus, Beatrice laughed and walked away without saying another word.

Suzanne decided that if Magnus wasn't going to come to her, she would go to him and demand an apology.

Now as she walks to his loft's door, she tries to remember his ShadowHunter husband's name. Their 'son' mentioned it yesterday. She thinks it's 'Alex'.

She hopes the loft doesn't smell of sickness and death, she hates that smell.

She gets to the door and knocks, then smooths her skirt again.

As the door opens, she smiles. But her smile fades, when she sees a healthy ShadowHunter standing there. She blurts out, "I thought you were dying."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I was, but now I'm not. Who are you?"

"I'm Suzanne Leeds, the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec nods, "Okay, and you are here why?"

"I'm here to demand an apology from Magnus."

"Apology? Why would Magnus need to apologize to you?"

"Because he disrespected me in front of my people. Also I demand to know why he's been lying about your dying, since you're looking quite fit for a man on his death bed."

"Suzanne, you're a broken record. Stop demanding shit." Magnus stands by his husband's side and coldly looks at her.

She glares at Magnus as she points a finger at Alec, "He's supposed to be dying, why isn't he dying?"

Magnus slams the door in her face.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

Magnus pulls Alec close to him and rests their foreheads together, "The position has gone to her head." He kisses Alec.

"Oh."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Forget about her."

"Okay."

"Where were we?"

Alec laughs, "Breakfast."

"Right." He holds Alec's hand as they walk into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxn

Suzanne sits at her desk, glaring at the walls. How dare Bane slam the door in her face. She is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and she demands respect. She was going to break the door down, but she sensed wards going up and quickly portalled out of the hallway instead.

It's been five hours and she is still upset that Bane refuses to give her the respect due her.

She hears footsteps and looks up as Catarina Loss walks into the office and shuts the door. She walks over and sits in one of the two chairs in front of Suzanne's desk.

Suzanne says coldly, "Can I help you?"

Catarina laughs, "Not really. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help. I'm the ..."

Catarina cuts her off, "High Warlock blah blah blah. Yeah, you keep telling everybody. Too bad nobody cares."

"How dare you speak to me like that."

Catarina rolls her eyes, "Right. Who was the High Warlock before you?"

Suzanne sneers as she flicks her hand and a can of beer appears. She drinks half the can, then responds, "Magnus Bane."

Catarina nods, "That's right, he stepped down twenty years ago so that he and Alec could spend time together without their jobs constantly getting in the way."

Suzanne finishes the can, "Alec."

Catarina narrows her eyes, "What about him?"

"I wasn't sure what his name was. Thanks."

Catarina closes her eyes as she silently counts backwards from twenty to one. She opens them and glares at the other woman, "Do you know why nobody has taken the title since he retired?"

"No, nor do I care. But I'm sure you are going to tell me anyway."

"It's because nobody wanted the position. Even after he retired, warlocks still went to Magnus when there were issues. Ten months ago, you show up and decided you were going to be the High Warlock."

"Yes, I did."

Catarina smirks, "And what have you done in ten months?"

"This Warlock Hall."

Catarina laughs, "That's it? This is the first time I've been here. None of the warlocks that I speak to on a regular basis, have ever been here. Yesterday was the first time that Magnus had ever been here. What exactly is the purpose of this  _great_  hall?"

Another can of beer appears in Suzanne's hand, "It's for us to hang out in."

Catarina shakes her head, "Right, centuries old warlocks want to 'hang out' in a hall."

Suzanne gestures with the can, "My office is in the hall."

"This office can be anywhere. Where do you live?"

Suzanne finishes the can, "Here."

"In this office?"

Suzanne looks at her with disgust, "No, not IN the office." She points to a door, "My apartment is through there."

Catarina sits back in the chair, "My god, where did you live before creating this hall?"

"Topeka."

Catarina laughs, "So you left Kansas and came here to be High Warlock?"

"Yes. I heard that the position was open and decided it was for me."

Catarina laughs, "So you had no idea who Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood were when you arrived here?"

"No, and I didn't care."

Catarina nods, "That's obvious. This is why nobody cared when you took over as High Warlock. Magnus is well respected by warlocks, not only in Brooklyn, but the tristate area. That's why nobody took over when he retired, because everybody knew they would be compared to him. In addition, Alec is not just his husband, but the Lightwoods are a prominent ShadowHunter family. And Alec was the Head of the New York Institute for many years. Did you know that?"

A third can of beer appears in Suzanne's hand, "No."

Catarina nods, "I figured as much. Magnus called me and told me about your little visit this morning. He also mentioned your hissy fit yesterday. If you want respect, then maybe show some to others. Alec Lightwood is loved by not only Magnus and myself, but three other warlocks. You've met Max and I can assure you that the other two would be just as pissed to hear you disrespecting their father." She laughs, "Especially little Mikey. He adores his ShadowHunter father and is quite protective of him."

Suzanne finishes the can, "And?"

Catarina shakes her head as she stands, "Obviously you aren't listening, so I'm not going to waste any more of  **my** time." She puts her hands on the desk and leans over, "A year ago, Alec was poisoned and he was close to death. Two days ago, he miraculously was given a new lease on life, as the mundanes would say. Those four warlocks were guilty of harming a former Head of the NY Institute of ShadowHunters. You would have had to hand them over to the current Head to be punished. Your hissy fit wouldn't have won you any friends with the ShadowHunters who came looking for the guilty warlocks."

Suzanne sighs, "Anything else?"

Catarina shakes her head, "You're thick, but I'm hoping you're not stupid, Suzanne. You want to be High Warlock, be my guest, but leave Magnus and Alec alone. Do you understand?"

"Why couldn't Magnus tell me this?"

Catarina smiles, "Because Magnus wouldn't have been so nice about it. He doesn't take demands lightly especially from people who yell at his husband. He asked me to talk to you and to give you a message."

"What's the message?"

Catarina's smile brightens, "His exact words are quote,  _Don't fuck with me_ , unquote."

Suzanne quickly stands up, "He can't talk to me like that."

Catarina shakes her head, "You really don't get it, do you? He can have this position back in a heartbeat, if he wanted it. But he doesn't. So shut up and enjoy the title. Because that's all you have, a title and, " She waves her hands around, "this hall." She walks out the office.

Suzanne sits down. Another can of beer appears in her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxn

Four hours later, Catarina is knocking on the loft door. After a nap and a shower she is ready to spend time with her two favorite men.

Magnus opens the door and smiles, "Just in time for pre-dinner drinks."

She laughs as she walks into the loft, "Magnus, you would consider lunchtime as pre-dinner." They hug.

He laughs, "Good point. Wine?"

"Yes, please."

He walks to the bar as she goes into the kitchen and hugs Alec, "How are you?"

Alec kisses her cheek, "Good. It'll take a little time to get used to being young again."

She nods, "Young and healthy." She hugs him.

Magnus walks over with three glasses of wine, "Catarina, he's mine."

She laughs as she takes a glass, "I know." Alec takes a glass as Magnus kisses him. She raises the glass, "A toast to many many happy years together." They click glasses.

Magnus smiles, "A toast to new friends who showed up when we needed them."

Catarina smiles, "Oh yes." They click glasses.

Alec smiles, "A toast to old friends who are always there when we need them."

Catarina kisses his cheek. They click glasses.

Magnus sniffs, "Speaking of which, Beatrice texted me a couple of hours ago, she said Suzanne went back to Topeka."

Catarina laughs, "Guess she realized she couldn't handle being High Warlock after all."

Alec shakes his head, "Catarina, what did you do to her?'

"Me? I did nothing to her. I just told her what was going on."

"And?"

"And nothing."

Magnus smiles, "You should have taken Mikey with you."

Catarina laughs, "Then she would have shit her pants."

Alec shakes his head, "You're terrible, both of you."

Magnus puts his glass on the table and pulls Alec closer, "When it comes to keeping you safe, there is nothing I wouldn't do." He kisses Alec.

Catarina nods as she clicks her glass against Magnus', "Amen to that."

Alec smiles, "Thanks Catarina."

"You're welcome."

Magnus and Alec bring the food to the table. Alec smiles, "Dinner is served."

They sit at the kitchen table to enjoy dinner and each other's company.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxn

Anybody feel sorry for Suzanne?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of an adventure is always fluffy goodness with Max and his fathers.

We return to the main world.

It's the same day that AU!Magnus appeared, but Magnus and Max have been gone most of the afternoon and evening.

Let's listen in as they tell Alec about their adventure.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Magnus step out the portal. Max stretches, "Home sweet home."

The loft is dark and quiet. Outside, night has fallen. Magnus looks across the living room at the cable box. 12:03A

He closes his eyes and relaxes when the love rune gives the Institute as Alec's location.

They both jump when Magnus' phone starts beeping repeatedly.

Max giggles, "Sounds like a lot of texts from Daddy."

Magnus takes out his phone as Max turns on the lights. They walk over to the sofa and sit down.

Magnus smiles as he looks at his phone.  _ **10 messages from Alexander**_ He touches the screen. Max rests his head against his father's arm as they read the texts.

_**Magnus, you and Max back yet?** _

_**Did you go on an adventure without me?** _

_**Guess you aren't home yet.** _

_**Guess I'll stay here and got caught up on paperwork since you and Max went on an adventure and didn't want me to help.** _

_**Izzy got me dinner from down the block.** _

_**Still not home?** _

_**I'm almost done.** _

_**This must have been an interesting adventure, too bad I wasn't asked if I could join you.** _

_**Done** _

_**Still not home?** _

Magnus sees that the last message was at 10:30P, "Why isn't he here?"

Max shrugs, "Maybe he's in the training room?"

Magnus smiles, "Let's find out." They stand and Magnus puts his phone in his pocket. He opens a portal and they leave the loft.

They walk out into the training room. The room is dark. They walk into the War Room and see a few ShadowHunters at the computers.

Lori looks up, "Evening Mr. Bane, Max."

Magnus smiles, "Evening. Have you seen my husband?"

She looks around, "I don't remember him leaving, so he should still be in his office."

"Oh, thanks." Magnus and Max leave and walk to the elevators.

Max glances at his father, "Why would Daddy still be here if he finished his paperwork?"

"Maybe he's talking to somebody."

They step into an elevator and go upstairs. They get off the elevator and walk to Alec's office. Magnus pushes opens the door and they look in.

Alec is fast asleep at his desk. His right arm is stretched out and his head is resting on his left arm.

Magnus smiles as he remembers other nights when he showed up, ready to yell at his husband for working late, only to find Alec sleeping.

Max looks from his sleeping Daddy to his Poppa and smiles. Magnus has a soft smile on his face and his eyes are warm with love for the sleeping man. No matter how many worlds Max goes to, one thing is always the same. Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are deeply in love.

Magnus winks at Max and whispers, "Let's take him home."

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

They walk to the desk. Magnus gently strokes Alec's hair, then kisses the top of his husband's head, "Alexander, wake up."

Alec slowly picks his head up and looks at his husband with sleepy eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus kisses him, "Yes, my angel. Why aren't you home?"

"Because you and Max aren't there and I didn't want to be all by myself."

"Well we're home now."

Alec's eyes are still half open, "You are?"

Max giggles. Alec looks at him, "Blueberry, you're home?"

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Oh. Can I get a portal home?"

Magnus kisses him, "Of course you can."

Alec gives him a sleepy smile, "Awesome."

Magnus helps Alec to his feet and holds him around the waist. Alec rests his head against Magnus' as Max opens a portal and they leave the office.

They walk into the loft.

Max eyes his laptop on the kitchen table. He bought it back just before he and Magnus left for the Warlock Hall to deal with Zachary and Lamar. He'll check the other world, to make sure everything is okay, in the morning. Right now, he's tired and hungry.

Magnus walks Alec to their bedroom, as Max asks, "Poppa, you want something to eat?"

Magnus stops, "That's right we haven't eaten since this morning." He looks at Alec and smiles, "Let me put Daddy in bed, then I'll have a bagel."

Max smiles, "Really, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, Max. Give me a few minutes."

Max nods, "Okay." He walks into the kitchen as Magnus and Alec continue to their room.

Magnus gently puts Alec in their bed. He flicks his hand and Alec is in his tshirt and sleep pants. Alec rolls over to his side and reaches across the bed.

Magnus quickly changes into his pajamas and gets under the covers. He inches closer to Alec's hand and watches Alec smile in his sleep as his fingertips touch Magnus' arm. Magnus moves close enough so that Alec can rest his head on Magnus' chest. Alec wraps his arms around his husband and sighs, "Magnus".

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head and whispers, "Always." He glances up and sees Max standing by the door shaking his head and smiling.

Magnus whispers, "Husband before food."

Max nods, "That's what I figured. I put a couple of bagels with cream cheese in the fridge for you."

"Thanks."

"Night Poppa."

"Night, blueberry." Max walks away.

Magnus holds Alec tight. No matter how long a day he's had, as long as he goes to bed with Alec in his arms, it's a good day. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. The sun is shining and Alec is still asleep. Magnus smiles. The only thing better than ending the day with his favorite ShadowHunter in his arms, is starting the day holding Alec.

Even after all these years, being able to hold Alec is something Magnus never takes for granted. Especially when there are worlds where Alec is dying or worse, dead. Seeing that other world's Alec, old, sickly and just skin and bones, made Magnus appreciate even more that his Alexander will always be young, beautiful and strong.

For a brief moment, a dead Alec flashes in Magnus' mind. He holds Alec tighter.

At this point, it's not only about him. Max was also shaken by the other Alec's appearance. He will never see his Daddy old, but he has seen him close to death, and even dead.

Magnus remembers Maxine portalling into the loft after her fathers were murdered. He thinks about her seeing her Daddy stabbed within the walls of the Institute, a place Alec should be safe.

If all goes well, Mikey will never see his Daddy at death's door. And yet, when confronted with a dying 'Alec', Mikey's only concern was restoring his health.

Magnus kisses Alec's head and smiles. Mikey may be young, but he has a strong enough faith in his power that nothing would dare challenge him for Alec Lightwood's life.

Magnus' smile fades as he remembers being in Max's nightmare and seeing Magnus2's continued failures to save his Alec from the demon. The memory flash, of his Alec dead and cold on the bed, returns. Magnus' arms tighten around his husband.

Alec opens his eyes and tries to move, but the arms around him, tighten. He looks up and sees Magnus staring into space. Alec gently whispers his husband's name.

Magnus blinks as he hears his name. He looks at Alec and gives him a weak smile, "Here."

Alec smiles, "Now you are, but a few seconds ago, you were lost."

Magnus nods, "True, but you always find me."

"Always." He kisses Magnus.

Magnus pulls Alec closer, as they continue to kiss.

After a few minutes, Alec smiles, "When did you finally get home?"

Magnus laughs, "Just after midnight."

Alec sits against the pillows, "You went on an adventure without me."

Magnus kisses him, "That wasn't a question."

"No it wasn't."

"The adventure kind of fell into our laps and there wasn't much time to get you."

"Uh huh."

Max giggles, "Next adventure, we will make sure to bring you along, Daddy."

Alec smiles at his son, who is standing by the door, "Thank you, Max."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Twenty years of this."

Max giggles as Alec kisses his husband, "I love you."

"Don't distract me." Alec kisses his husband's neck. Magnus purrs, "Audience is here."

Alec smiles and waves his hand at Max, "Audience go have breakfast." He goes back to kissing Magnus.

Max giggles, "Don't you want to hear about the adventure you missed out on, Daddy?"

Alec stops kissing his husband as he sits up, "Now that you mention it, I would like to know about this fabulous adventure that you went on without me and that took all day."

Magnus shakes his fist at Max, as Alec gets out the bed, "That was rude."

Max giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Alec laughs as he walks past Max, "Don't laugh at your Poppa." He kisses Max's head, then walks into the kitchen.

Magnus gets out the bed. He walks over to Max and kisses his forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too, Poppa." He holds his father's hand as they walk to the kitchen.

Alec smiles, "Why are there bagels in the fridge?"

Max giggles, "They were for Poppa."

"And?"

"And he got distracted."

Alec laughs, "I see."

Magnus sniffs, "Well, I'll eat them now." He takes the plate from Alec and sits at the table.

Alec fills three mugs with coffee as Max spreads cream cheese on bagels. They bring the food to the table. Alec sits next to Magnus and Max sits across from his fathers.

Max takes a bite of his bagel, "Daddy, did you know that Poppa owns a nightclub?"

Magnus chokes on his bagel, "I'm more like a silent partner."

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks from his son to his husband, "I did not know that."

Max nods, "It's called the Pandemonium."

Alec drinks his coffee, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Something about Aunt Clary."

Alec slowly nods, "That's right. That's when we first met her. She followed us into that club, when we were chasing a shapeshifter." He looks at Magnus, "You own that club?"

Magnus nods, "I have money invested in it and back then I used to party there."

"Party?"

"Yes, Alexander, before I met you, I went to parties."

"Whatever, so what does this have to do with yesterday's adventure?"

Max giggles, "That's where that world's Alec and Magnus met, in the Pandemonium."

"Wait a minute." Alec looks at Magnus, "You were there, that night?"

Magnus nods, "I was."

"Why didn't I sense you?"

Magnus shrugs, "It wasn't our time to connect. In that world, it was their time. In another world I followed seven year old you into the Institute, here I came home. We all took different paths but still ended up at the same point. Together." He kisses Alec.

Max shakes his head, "No distractions."

Magnus laughs, "One little kiss, is not a distraction, blueberry."

Alec smiles as he kisses Magnus' neck, "Wanna bet." Magnus closes his eyes with a purr.

Max giggles, "Do I have to separate you?"

Alec laughs, "Audience is fiesty this morning."

Max sniffs, "I'm not the one being fiesty."

Magnus laughs as he pulls away from Alec, "Fine, where was I? Oh yes, so after that world's Alec ran after Clary, they met."

"Went after Clary, when?"

Magnus shrugs, "I guess it was after you dealt with the shapeshifter. She ran away from the action, then bumped into me. Alec chased after her."

"Yeah, she ran out but I stayed with Izzy. Jace went after her."

"Like I said, different paths, same result."

"So what else is different?"

"When he and Hodge got attacked by the forsaken, he almost died."

"Died? I was only scratched."

"He was bitten."

Alec's eyes widen, "By the angel. And Magnus?"

"He kept the demon venom from killing Alec. Afterwards Alec realized that he could have died without being truthful to himself or to Magnus and that is when they had their first kiss."

Max giggles, "In front of Grandma and Robert."

"Oh I bet they reacted the same way as when I kissed you."

Magnus smiles, "Yes they did."

"Okay, so how did Max and you end up there?"

"Actually, Magnus showed up here, looking for Max."

Alec looks at a nodding Max, then back at his husband, "Here? Why?"

Magnus finishes his coffee, "His Alec was close to death. He saw Max showing up in those other worlds being the hero and he thought Max could help him, so he portalled here."

"And that's when you left?"

Max nods, "First I checked their timeline on my computer and I saw nothing amiss. We figured it was best to go there and see what was going on."

Alec shakes his head as he stands. He refills his mug, "Magnus, Max?" His son shakes his head. Magnus flicks his hand and his mug is refilled. Alec rolls his eyes, "Show off." He sits back at the table, "So somebody was fooling around with the timeline?"

Max nods, "The timeline had been glamoured so that I wouldn't see that Alec was dying."

Magnus takes a big gulp of coffee, "Let's move this along so that we can get off the subject, of those two words in the same sentence." Max nods, Magnus continues, "Alec had the love rune but it was hidden."

Alec is confused, "If it was hidden, how did you know he had it?"

"Magnus mentioned that he and Alec could sense each other right from the beginning. We know from our own personal experience, that's an indicator that you have the rune."

Alec nods, "Okay, but who hid it?"

Max sniffs, "Robert had Zachary, Lamar, Gilbert and Ivan do a spell that hid it."

"My father? How did he know about it?"

Magnus' eyes go cold, "The bastard took Alec to a seer when he was five. The seer told him that Alec had a love rune that would eventually appear when he crossed paths with a warlock. He didn't know who the warlock was. They did a spell that would prevent the rune from showing up."

"But it didn't change anything. Alec and Magnus were still together."

Magnus nods, then reaches for Alec's hand. He runs his thumb across his husband's knuckles, "True, but without the rune, Magnus was unable to fully help Alec and keep him from dying."

Alec kisses Magnus gently, then covers Magnus' hand with his other hand, "So he died?."

Max shakes his head, "No, Daddy. Mikey was able to break the spell and the love rune appeared in its usual spot."

"Mikey? Damn, I missed an adventure that included Mikey. Was Maxine there as well?"

Max giggles, "No, just Mikey and his Poppa."

"Oh, so this was a  _Magnus only_ event."

Magnus laughs and kisses Alec, "Poor you."

Alec smiles, "I like to hear you laugh. So, the rune healed him?"

Magnus runs his thumb across Alec's knuckles, "Breaking the spell was only the first step. Alec was so weak, Magnus empowering the rune alone wouldn't have healed him."

"So he still died, if only for a few minutes."

Max shakes his head, "No, Daddy. After the rune appeared, I mentioned that Magnus had to put magic in it, then Alec had to die for the rune to bring him back. Mikey wasn't having any of that. He empowered the rune using Magnus' magic and Alec was restored without having to die."

"Wow, and I missed that."

Max giggles, "Mikey was awesome."

Magnus nods, "Seeing the security footage was one thing, but to be there while he does magic beyond his years, it's incredible."

Alec sniffs, "I'm lucky you showed me the footage, otherwise I wouldn't personally know how awesome Mikey is."

Max giggles, "Daddy misses all the fun."

Magnus kisses Alec, "If you didn't work so hard, you would have more time for adventure."

Alec smiles, "What kind of adventure are you talking about, Mr. Bane?"

"Hmm, any kind you want, Mr. Lightwood." They kiss.

Max giggles, "I mean it, I will separate you two."

Alec laughs, "Sorry, blueberry."

"Yeah, right."

"So now Alec is better?"

Magnus nods, "Not only healed but young again."

"And what happened to Zachary, Lamar and those other two warlocks?"

Max giggles, "Gilbert and Ivan. They are all dead."

"I figured as much. I don't remember dealing with a Gilbert or an Ivan."

Magnus sniffs, "Gilbert was the warlock that glamoured himself to look like me."

"That was when Maxine kept young me safe?"

Max giggles, "Yes, Daddy. And now that you mention it, I don't remember an Ivan in any of my other adventures. Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "I haven't had much to do with him and that's probably wise on his part."

Max nods, "Very wise, Poppa." He reaches for his laptop and turns it on, "Let me check to make sure everything is okay with them."

Alec smiles, "If not, we can go fix it."

Magnus laughs, "After all the time we spent there, there better be nothing to fix."

Max giggles as he types, "Daddy's just upset, he missed out on all the fun."

Alec sniffs, "Damn right, I'm upset."

Magnus smiles and kisses him, "Poor you."

Max giggles, "Her sad ass went back to Topeka."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Who's  _her_?"

"Suzanne Leeds, she took over as High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus laughs, "She didn't last that long."

"The hall is still there."

Alec asks, "Hall?"

Magnus nods, "She put a hall in the middle of Prospect Park for warlocks to gather. Only thing is, nobody wanted to gather there." He finishes his coffee, "Not caring about her, Max. What about Alec and Magnus?"

Max nods as he continues to type, "They're doing good, Poppa. Oh wait." He looks at his father, "Have you ever heard of warlock twins?"

"I suppose it's possible, why?"

"About a month after Suzanne got her ass back to Kansas, Beatrice Mead found twin warlock baby boys outside the hall."

Magnus nods, "I've known the Beatrice here for centuries."

Max nods, "She called Magnus right away..."

Magnus laughs, "Let me guess, the babies took one look at Alec and they all fell in love."

Max giggles, "How did you know? Alec and Magnus named the boys.." Max's eyes sparkle as he looks at his fathers, "Maxwell and Micheal." He grins.

Alec smiles, "Awesome names."

Max nods, "There's pictures of the twins."

Alec quickly stands up, "Pictures? I want to see the babies." He sits next to Max and grabs the laptop. His eyes twinkle, "They are adorable."

Max sniffs as he sits back in his chair, "Don't get any ideas, Daddy."

Alec ignores his son and smiles at his husband, "Magnus, come look at them."

Magnus laughs as he stands and walks over. Max shakes his head, "Poppa, it's not necessary."

Alec clicks on the different pictures and smiles, "Look at them, they're beautiful."

Magnus pulls a chair close to Alec, and smiles, "Yes they are."

Both babies have one eye that is green and one that is gray.

Maxwell's left eye is green and his right is gray. His brother's eyes are the opposite. Maxwell's skin is pale green, while his brother's is a light gray. Micheal's tiny tuffs of hair are the same shade of green as his brother's skin and his brother's tuffs of hair match Micheal's skin.

In all the pictures they're in matching outfits. It's easy to tell that they have already picked a 'favorite' father, by the matching smiles on their faces. If only AU!Magnus is in the picture with them, they are brightly smiling at the camera. If only AU!Alec is in the picture, they are smiling at him. If both their fathers are in the picture, one smiles at AU!Alec, while the other smiles at AU!Magnus.

Alec smiles, "Gorgeous babies with beautiful eyes."

Max shrugs, "I guess."

Magnus laughs as he stands and walks over to Max. He kisses the top of his son's head, "If it were up to your Daddy, we would have a hundred children running around the loft."

Alec sighs, "That would be awesome."

Max sniffs, "No it wouldn't be."

Magnus laughs, then kisses Alec, "When was the last time I told you, that I loved you?"

Alec smiles, "Yesterday morning, then you went on an adventure without me."

"I love you." He kisses Alec.

Max giggles, "And we are back to being distracted."

Magnus winks, "Better than talking about siblings?"

"I have siblings."

Alec laughs, "But you didn't watch them grow up."

"We met Maxine when she was eight and now she is a teenager. Mikey is practically still a baby."

"It's not the same."

"Whatever, Daddy."

Whatever, Max."

"Are you done looking at baby pictures?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, blueberry."

"Good." Max closes all the tabs and powers down his laptop. He stands, "I'm going to the Institute."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "It's Saturday."

"I know. But you two keep getting distracted, so it's best that I leave you alone."

Alec smiles, "We appreciate that, Max. What are you going to do there?"

Max shrugs, "I'll see if Aunt Clary or Aunt Izzy want to train, I'm a bit rusty."

Alec laughs, "They haven't fallen for that since you were sixteen."

Magnus smiles, "Maybe Uncle Jace will train with you."

Max wrinkles his nose, "Nah, Uncle Jace plays dirty."

Alec laughs, "That's because he has spoken to your aunts."

Max sniffs, "Whatever, Daddy. Maybe I'll go to the library and visit my old friend, the Gray Book."

Magnus smiles, "Don't you know enough runes, Max?"

"Never know enough runes, Poppa. Besides there may be a warlock out there looking to take away my title."

"Right, any warlock that loves runes as much as you do, loves  ** _you_**  even more and would never dream of taking away your title."

Max smiles, "That's right. I'll find something to do." He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Later, Poppa." He kisses Alec's cheek, "Later, Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Dinner is your choice."

Max giggles, "A subtle hint as to when I should come home."

Alec smiles, "Was that a question?"

Max giggles, "No it wasn't, Daddy." He continues to giggle as he opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Magnus kisses Alec, "He got the message."

Alec laughs, "Took him long enough."

"Hmm, those babies were adorable, Alexander."

"Yes they were." Alec stands and holds Magnus around the waist.

Magnus kisses him, "If the opportunity presented itself, would you consider adopting another child?"

Alec nods, "In a heartbeat and I'm sure Max would agree."

Magnus smiles, "Yes all his complaining is just a show. He loves Maxine and Mikey to bits."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Meanwhile, how about a little adventure of our own, Mr. Bane?"

"Hmm, I thought you would never ask, Mr. Lightwood."

They kiss as they make their way to their bedroom.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, another WiP is complete. \o/

Hope everybody liked it.

Now I move on to  **When Worlds Explode**.

Love you. xoxo


End file.
